The concept of connected UPnP devices over the Internet cloud is an emerging trend in the communication market. Recent developments in cloud services delivered to applications and implementation of other types of home networks (e.g., utility provider's Smart Grids) are expected to impact the dynamics of the market. In such a context, connectedness everywhere is a technical goal and challenge towards which communication technology is rapidly evolving. However, lack of appropriate interoperable communication protocol mechanisms for cloud service delivery combined with proliferation of advanced UPnP devices and services, can leave many users flipping between myriad applications or being frustrated at lack of support on their platforms.